Temptation
by thealmightygilf
Summary: AU: I love Ryo, but then Malik came along and now I don't know anymore. Thiefshipping, Tendershipping. Coarse language. Rated M for a reason. No lemon! ABANDONED!
1. He arrives

Date: 14th October 2011

Dear Diary,

I never thought that one man could change my life. Until he arrived.

It all started one day, at school. I was sat with Ryo and his friends. Never understood why he liked them. They're very annoying with their talk of card games. At least Ryo's here, the only reason I put up with these geeks. You just can't say no to those eyes, chocolate eyes you just fall straight into. Anyway, I was sat in the canteen when I first saw him, he was stood in the lunch queue. Tall, tanned, shoulder-length blond hair. A lavender (midriff bearing) t shirt, cream pants with a well toned arse. CRAP, he saw me. I looked away, but had the burning sensation to look back. I did, he was still looking, he seemed to have the same idea I did. He saw me, and sheepishly looked back to the queue. Who was he? Was he new? Both of these questions were about to be answered sooner than I thought.

Science was, and still is, boring. Especially as the previous week my partner, Espa Roba, he an "unfortunate accident" with a bunsen burner and moved schools. And I used to copy off of him. Well today we're supposed to be doing some experiment with some weird acid and sodium stuff. It was boring and hard. I can barely read this stupid, long-winded crap. Everyone else knew exactly what to do. Well I say everyone. It seems two of Ryo's little friends, one with blond, puffy hair and the other a girl are struggling more than me. The former cursing under his breath as the flame went out for a 4th time. Add the sodium hy-dro-xi- OH FORGET IT! Boring, long-winded, crappy, son of a b-

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said walking into the classroom. "Oh there's no teacher. Great." It was him, from lunch. "Is this seat taken?" He said pointing to Roba's old seat.

"No. You can sit there,"

"Cool. What are we doing?" He asked, referring to the bubbling mess in front of me. (The experiment)

"Erm, I have no idea." I replied looking at the instructions, and then back at the bunsen. The contents of the bowl on top was bubbling over and spilling green stuff everywhere.

"Pass me the paper." I did. He looked at it confused. "Oh this says there should be charcoal in it."

"Well, we need to get it off the thing."

"How can we? It's like 100°C"

"I don't know!"

"It seems the great Akefia Bakura can't even control a little **corrosive** chemical" a mocking voice said from behind us"

"Shut up Moto, I'm dealing with it." I retorted, not even turning away from the mess.

"Who's that?" the boy asked me.

"Atem Moto. The older of the Moto brothers. Bit of a dick."

"I heard that." Atem shouted.

"You were supposed to."

"So your Akefia?" he asked me.

"Yeah. But people just call me Bakura. And you are..."

"Malik. Ishtar. My brother goes here. One year up. Mariku."

"Ah the human palm tree?"

"Yeah thats him."

"So, how come you just moved here?"

"I've been having family issues."

"I'll ask no more."

"It would be appreciated." I turned back to the experiment to see it had completely covered our desk with green liquid.

"Erm, Malik. We may be in trouble."

"WE? I got here 5 minutes ago."

"No not like that! Smart arse behind said this stuff is corrosive. Which, if I'm correct, means that stuff will burn our skin if we touch it." We both immeadiantly stood up as the liquid found it's way to the end of the desk. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Pack up ya stuff and get out. I've got markin to do. See ya's Monday."

"Finally, Akefia, meet me outside. Something I gotta tell ya." Atem shouted at me.

"Oh, aren't I the lucky one." I replied walking out of the door. I stopped a little to the left. I might as well here what he has to say. Ryo's in his brothers class anyway. He walked out and saw me waiting. Malik rushed out behind him.

"Akefia, say goodbye to your new girlfriend." Atem teased.

"Oh haha. But there's 2 things wrong with your theory. a) the he's a boy and b) I'm with Ryo!"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." The girl, who was working with the puffy haired blond kid, rushed past Atem. He grabbed her arm.

"Anzu, baby, where you goin in such a hurry?"

"Home?"

"I thought we were dropping off the youngun's and goin out?"

"We are, but I'm not going in my uniform."

"Ok. Meet at mine at about 4."

"Ok see ya later. Bye Bakura."

"Whatever." I was seriously bored by now. I wanted to get home. The girl walked away.

"Right, Akefia, I'll be seein ya." He tried to walk away, I grabbed his arm.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"What gave you the impression I wanted to talk to you?"

"The facet you said Akefia, meet me outside."

"I don't remember that. Your losing it Akefia."

"Stop calling me that. I hate it."

"That's why I call you Akefia, Akefia."

"Stop it now, or regret your words." My fists clenched.

"Aaaw, is widdle Akefia getting angwy?" I had to punch the bastard. I stared at him, burning him with an evil stare.

"Come on, Akefia, hit me! If you can." That's it.

"Right Moto!" I was just about to punch him, when I heard the one person, I didn't want to hear.

"Kura? What are doing?" Ryo said from behind me. I dropped my hand, and turned to face him. He had tears in his eyes.

"Ryo! He was being an arse."

"I don't care! You said you would hurt anyone anymore!" He was angry as tears streamed down his face, he ran to the toilets. To make matters worse, the younger Moto and his friends were with him.

"What did you say about my brother?"

"Not now Yugi." I said pushing past him.

"Look, we just want to know what you said about Atem, and we'll drop the matter." one of them said.

"So just tell us, or me and Honda are gonna have to hurt you." the puffy haired one from earlier added.

"I've not got time, so just move." I said trying to get through them. Honda grabbed my shirt collar and hoisted me off of the floor.

"Tell us what you said!"

"Put me down, you wanker!" His puffy friend punched my stomach.

"TELL US!"

"Fine then I said he was being an arse. Now if you'll put me down, I have to go."

"But you see, we just can't do that."

"Why not."

"Because, Yugi's our friend, and Atem's Yugi's brother. And insulting him is just insulting Yugi. And we don't like it when someone insults Yugi."

"Plus he called Honda a wanker." a girl behind them added.

"Serenity! Don't use that language!" the puffy one shouted turning to her.

"Sorry Joey." she whimpered. She only looked about 12.

"Please just let me go."

"Let him go." Yugi said from behind me. "I have no reason for him to be here."

"But Yug!"

"Honda, drop him." He did, literally.

"Gently," I added as I landed on the floor with a thud. Yugi then walked over to me.

"Insult my family or friends again. And I wont let you leave. But since you need to see Ryo, I'll let you off with a warning." He booted me in the head, and it bloody hurt! They then walked away. I got up and ran to the toilets. I got there and could hear crying coming from a stall. I pushed open the door, and was surprised. It was Malik.

"What? Why? Where's Ryo?"

"A boy came in here earlier but left about 5 minutes ago." he said through his tears.

"Shit! Why are you crying?"

"It's just, nothing." he cryed harder.

"It must be something, people don't just cry for nothing."

"You wouldn't want to know."

"I'm here aren't I?" He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his eyes.

"Well, it was about a month ago. Back in Egypt, where I'm from, and Mariku came to visit. He was kicked out of our 'house' about 5 years ago ,when he rejected his role as a tomb keeper. As the oldest real son, I had to take the initiation, which involved the ancient scriptures to be carved into my back."

"And that's why your crying?"

"Not exactly. Anyway, Mariku came to visit me, Ishizu, (my sister) and Odion (my adoptive brother). Father tryed to force him to leave and...I can't!" He started to cry again. I knew I had to do something, and there was only one thing I could think of. I pulled up off the toilet and pulled him into a hug. He was shocked, but a good shocked. He started crying into my shoulder.

"Then what happened."

"Mariku, he **killed** my father!" He cryed harder. I don't know if it was the emotion in the air or a concussion. But I found myself pulling out of the hug. Malik went to sit down, but my hands had a mind of their own and grabbed his face. And pulled him into a **kiss. **This shocked Marik, but shocked myself more. When I realised what I was doing I pulled away quickly.

"Bakura, are you here?" Ryo shouted from outside.

"That never happened!" I said to Malik before tunring to leave.

"Ok." Malik said, sounding a little better than before. I walked out to see Ryo looking for me.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Looking for you!"

"I left about 10 minutes ago, Yugi passed me and said you were still inside."

"I was looking for you, I didn't know you'd left. Plus your friends did beat me up!"

"I'm sorry. Are you still hurt?" he asked looking concerned.

"Just a headache, Yugi kicked me in the head."

"Poor Kura." he pulled me close for a hug. I don't know why that happened before. But I kinda want it to happen again! Ryo's sweet and innocent, but Malik's a tortured soul, with pent up anger. What am I saying? I just don't know anymore!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

What do you think? No flames please only constructive crictcism. I'm not normally good at Theifshipping, but you can judge for yourself.

Reviews please! Insult and Yami Becca comes out to play! (randomer screams in pain)

Becca: Yami! What have I told you?

Yami Becca: Girl called you a bitch

Becca Fair enough

Plus I need new ideas for this and someone needs to find them at one point, but I don't know who, and it can't be Ryo.

Have changed Marik to Malik and Melvin to Mariku, for confusion reasons


	2. Malik's side of the story and Aftermath

Quick note:

This is Bakura

_This is Malik_

* * *

><p><em>Date: 15th October 2011<em>

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was my first day at Domino High. It was pretty uneventful, until lunchtime. I was just standing in the queue, when I felt I was being watched. I turned to see a pale guy looking at me, he quickly turned away. He had long white hair, which was wild and untamed, and was wearing a blue and white stripy t-shirt and had a black trench coat on the back of his chair. He turned back, this time I looked away. How embarrassing! He knew I was looking. I got my lunch and mwent to find my sister. She was over the other side of the canteen, away from the guy. I was glad, particularly as he was sat with younger boy, who kind of looked like him but with smoother hair, and he was wearing a cream jumper and a green shirt. He also had him arm round the boys waist. It wasn't hard to guess that they were a couple. I had lunch with my sister Ishizu and Odion, (my adoptive older brother) and a girl Ishizu had met called Mai. I was told that she was in Ishizu's year, which is the year above mine. Then I saw the one person I didn't want to see, my brother, Mariku. He sat next to me, and started asking me if I liked it in Domino. I stood up and walked out of the canteen, Odion followed me. he tried to make sure I was okay. _

_He had been there when Mariku killed my father. He had tried to stop him, but to no prevail. After Mariku had killed father he lunged at Odion with his knife and slashed Odion's arm. He then looked at me, evil in his eyes. Before he left, he was a carefree, loving boy, until father tried to force him to take the tomb keepers initiation, which involved ancient scriptures to be carved into the eldest male child back at the age of 10. He refused and was forced to leave. Meaning I had to have the initiation. _

_A month ago Mariku came home and father tried to force him to leave. That was when it happened. We then left and went to live in Domino with a relative, but there was a problem. Mariku lived there too._

_Anyway Odion managed to calm me down before I started crying. It was the end of lunch about 30 minutes ago. I was really late. Shit! I looked at the piece of paper that the head gave me this morning. It said I had science, I walked quickly to the room it said. I walked in and started talking to the teacher, only to discover he wasn't there. Then I saw him again, sat in front a bubbling bowl of green liquid, atop a stand over a bunsen burner. I looked around for a chair and the only empty one seemed to be next to the guy. I asked to sit there and he let me. Then we tried to stop the liquid pouring out of the bowl, when someone behind us piped up. He seemed to be mocking him about the spillage. He also said the guy's name was Akefia Bakura, though he said to call him Bakura, and that the boy behind was Atem Moto. I told him my name. He then said we'd be in trouble, I looked to the "experiment" and back to him, what had I done? I'd only just arrived and he was blaming me, but he informed me that the chemical was corrosive and that it would burn. We both immediatly jumped up, when the teacher walked in and old everyone to go home. I tried to leave but the teacher pulled me to one side. He wanted to know who I was, I told him and he told me not to be late again, and that I had to stay behind Monday at lunch to make up the time. I rushed out of the class and went to look for Ishizu, when Atem shouted shouted something, but I ignored it. I couldn't find Ishizu but I did find Odion, then Mariku found us both. He started to tease Odion and started proding him and poking him. Odion shoved him, causing him to fall into a group of people. One who looked a bit like Atem said to watch it, to which Mariku ignored and turned back to Odion, his eyes carmine and melanoid. He pounced on him and they fighting, I couldn't look. After about 2 minutes Mariku stood up and started laughing. I looked to find Odion on the floor, blood pouring from his mouth. Mariku then turned to see me walking over to him. He stopped laughing, walked over and grabbed my arm. I tried to struggle but he pulled me away and threw me into a wall down the hall. Laughing again, he proceded to punch me in the stomach. I managed to get away and ran into the nearest room. Which happened to be the toilets. I ran into a stall when I heard someone running down the hall._

_He was crying, so it couldn't have been Mariku, I looked over the top of the stall. It was the boy Bakura was sat with at lunch. I would have asked what was wrong but I was still scared and unable to speak. The boy dryed his eyes and left. I left a tear fall from my face, but they wouldn't stop. I thought about what had happened. Mariku is a bastard, who doesn't deserve my tears, but still I was in hysterics. _

_I had been crying for about 5 minutes when I heard someone walk in, I suspected it was Mariku. I tryed to keep quiet, but was failling, badly. The footsteps got louder and the door swung open. It was Bakura! He asked what was wrong, I told him nothing, but he was persistent. So I told him everything, except hat had happened 5 minutes previous. I started crying even harder and I couldn't fish the story, Bakura was staring at me, I felt like such a wimp. But then Bakura pulled me into his arms, and I cryed into his shoulder. Then I said was I was regretting "Mariku, he __**killed**__ my father!" and proceded to cry harder into Bakura's shoulder. He pulled away and I sat back down. When he suddenly pulled me up and __**kissed me! **__I was shocked, I thought he going out with the other boy, he musn't be. I was about to deepen the kiss when his pulled away, shocked. I heard the boy from before outside calling for Bakura. He told me to forget about the kiss, I agreed. He then ran outside and began talking to him. Then they stopped talking, I guessed they were hugging. They must be going out, why else would Bakura tell me to forget about the kiss? I waited a couple of minutes and made sure they were gone before drying me eyes and leaving the bathroom. I looked down the corridor and saw that Odion had left. "Hello Malik." a familiar voice said behind me. Turning, I realised I was right in my suspicions, it was Mariku. I looked scared, but this made him laugh. I tried to look angry, but that made him laugh harder. I gave up and started walking away. He followed and tryed talking to me, I ignored him. He stood in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. he repeated what he was saying, but I shrugged him off and walked faster coming to the door and exiting. Mariku pulled me back inside by my collar and threw me into the wall behind me. I was winded by the blow and fell to the floor. When I tried to get up Mariku just kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall again. This happened several times before I just lead on the floor. More and more kicks were sent flying into my stomach. He stopped for a breather, and I curled into the fetal position. Mariku didn't like this and started kicking my head and neck from behind. Crying into my knees, I was wishing it would be over. Then my saviour appeared in the form of Ms Chono, who was my new English teacher. (I had English 2nd lesson) "Mariku Ishtar, what on earth do you think your doing?" she screamed at him. Mariku just turned to her and explained that I was ignoring him and that I needed to be punished. The last I remember is Ms Chono running over to me as Mariku gave me one final kick to the head knocking me unconscious._

_I awoke in a hospital bed, Ishizu and Odion sat beside me. I looked at them and tryed to get up, but felt dizzy and fell down again. The doctor walked in and saw I was awake, he told me he didn't know had happened and said that I'd probably done this myself in an act of suicide. He also said there wasn't any permanent damage They tested my reflexes, eyesight etc and saw I okay, just some heavy bruising. I was kept overnight for obsevation, but Ishizu and Odion were told to leave. Why did they have leave? This place was scary. _

_This morning I was discharged and Ishizu and Odion took me home. Where Mariku was sat waiting. He'd apparently fled the scene after he threatened Ms Chono with a knife to not say anything. I told them what had actually happened and they said they knew, Mariku came home and bragged about it before they ran to the school and found I wasn't there. They asked a teacher at the front office what had happened. They said that a boy had been taken to hospital after trying to kill himself. They rushed to the hospital and found me and tried to the doctor what had happened, but he just dismissed it and said they were lying._

_I can't get what happened in the toilets between me and Bakura off my mind. It was so sudden and unexpected. But he was cheating on his boyfriend. Poor him. But then again it's not my fault that Bakura kissed me. Even if I did love every second. I just need to forget about what happened._

* * *

><p>Date: 15th October 2011<p>

Dear Diary,

Apparently the kid tried to kill himself last night. I hope it wasn't my fault.

What have I done? No, I don't want to think about it. But then again. NO, it was nothing, definitely nothing. But still maybe it was. **NO** I need to get rid of these thoughts. If Ryo ever found out he'd be crushed, plus I'd be crushed as he is Yugi's friend and I can't imagine what would happen. Insult my family or friends again. And I wont let you leave, was what Yugi said before he booted me in head. I just need to forget about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Becca: I hope you like Malik's side of the story. Plus I'm sorry Malik was beaten up, Mariku is a bastard! No insults or flames or Yami Becca will hurt you

Yami Becca: She's right, I will

Becca: Shush I'm typing.

Yami Becca: Don't tell me what to do!

Becca: Shut up or your going back in the box with Nerdy Becca

Yami Becca: No please anything but that

Nerdy Becca in the Box: Pythagoras theorem is when...

Both: SHUT UP! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP!

Nerdy Becca: Well I think your being quite rude. (closes box lid)

Shy Becca: I, well, maybe, ahe, not to be, but...

Becca: What?

Shy Becca: Nothing (runs away)

Yami Becca: Wait. I have a question

Becca: What?

Yami Becca: If I'm Yami Becca, and that is Shy Becca

Shy Becca: Hi (timidly)

Yami Becca: And thats Nerdy Becca

Nerdy Becca: Salutations

Yami Becca: And the person on the couch is Chilled Becca

Chilled Becca: Sup

Yami Becca: And the person chained to the wall is Insane Becca

Insane Becca: Hi there, I'm a banana, and I live on the moon

Becca: Do you have an end to this question?

Yami Becca: What I'm trying to ask is WHO THE FRIG ARE YOU?

Becca: Becca?

Yami Becca: We're all Becca. I just want to know what Becca?

Becca: Oh I'm Fan Fic Becca

Yami Becca: Cool

Insane Becca: All reviewers will get a trip to Mars on my space ship made of cornflakes.

Fan Fic Becca: What she means is reviewers will get a Mars bar or a bowl of cornflakes?

Insane Becca: Yes, from limey fluffy!

Fan Fic Becca: From Ryo?

Insane Becca: Yes.

Fangirl Becca: OMFR RYO IS GIVING CORNFLAKES AND MARS BARS TO REVIEWERS!

Yami Becca: Who let you out of the box?

Fangirl Becca: Nerdy Becca picked the lock

Normal Becca: Finally I'm free. I've been trapped there for sooooooo long

Girly Becca: Me too, I've been trapped there since I like was 5

Fan Fic Becca: Okay, I'm gonna wrap this up while me, Bakura, Malik and Yami Becca try and get this lot back in the box

Ryo: And for the record I never agreed to endorse these products I wanted to give out Cookies

Fan Fic Becca: We gave them out last time. So here you go LadySunami, you get one of Ryo's cookies

Dirty Minded Becca: Thats not a inuendo is it?

Normal Becca: No! And why the hell am I being put in this box

Random Becca: Because we don't need you!

Yami Becca: Alright that's enough go now foolish mortals. I know where you live!

Nice Becca: Your scaring the readers. Sorry about her! Bye!


	3. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

><p>Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.<p>

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

><p>I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<p>

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<p>

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<p>

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<p>

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<p>

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<p>

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
>Lost my shoe in Sheol<p>

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<p>

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
>Kouken Tenshi<br>Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
>gaia (pas inscrit)<br>Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
>God Emperor Of GAR-halla<br>Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
>kyo anime<p>

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<p>

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
>Dragon Man 180<p>

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<p>

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
>Great Vampire-Shinso<br>Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
>Soul Painted Black<br>Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
>Akira Strider<p>

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<p>

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
>I'm Yu<br>Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
>lord Martiya<p>

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<p>

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
>Sage of Eyes<p>

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<p>

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
>Akane Mosoa<p>

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<p>

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
>Daniel Lynx<p>

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

><p>Here are the websites!<p>

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
